Demasiado para el mundo
by Schala S
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma se deciden a indagar: ¿es verdad que Goku jamás ha besado a Chichi, o acaso nuestro héroe entendió cualquier cosa cuando lo aseguró en el futuro? ¿Y si en realidad fue al revés...? One shot! Basado en el capítulo 60 de Dragon Ball Super.


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon_ _Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **DEMASIADO PARA EL MUNDO**

* * *

La batalla había llegado a su fin: el futuro estaba a salvo. Una vez derrotados Black y Zamasu y muerto con ellos el plan de Cero Mortales, Goku, Vegeta y Bulma pudieron retornar al presente. Allí, el inevitable banquete de festejo se dio entre quienes más atentos habían estado a la desesperante situación del futuro, es decir, además de ellos tres, el pequeño Trunks, Mai, Shuu, Pilaf, Bills, Wiss y los padres de Bulma. En la terraza de la Corporación Cápsula comieron como si fuera la última vez. La alegría era extrema.

Habían vuelto a salvar el universo. Una vez más y contando, afortunadamente.

Después de la cena, los niños fueron a la cama así como los padres de Bulma. Bills y Wiss se retiraron con cápsulas llenas de más y más comida terrícola, y en la terraza sólo quedaron los dos iniciadores de la gran aventura de tantas vidas, es decir Goku y Bulma, junto a quien, con el correr de los años, se había convertido en el compañero de lucha por excelencia de Goku además de ser el marido de Bulma, el que más encajaba entre los viejos amigos: Vegeta. El trío observaba el cielo y percibía la paz que los rodeaba, Bulma y Goku sentados en la mesa donde ya no quedaba más café ni dulces, Vegeta de pie contra la barandilla.

—Oye, Goku… —dijo Bulma en determinado momento; su tono, hasta entonces rebosante de la alegría nacida por la victoria, denotó cierta discreción—. ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste aquella vez?

Goku parpadeó varias veces. Se llevó las manos tras la nuca y se estiró.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó—. ¿Me lo puedes decir?

Bulma giró hacia Vegeta: su marido la observaba con fijeza y fastidio, como queriendo decirle algo, «cállate» tal vez, o «¿para qué le preguntas esas cosas a este idiota?». Bulma frunció el ceño, decidida a indagar aunque Vegeta se opusiera; el tópico le daba furia. Tal vez era por solidaridad femenina o bien porque una parte de ella siempre sería una adolescente idealista, ¡pero necesitaba saber! Apretando los puños, lo dijo sin mirar a Goku, habiéndole volteado la cara en señal de rechazo:

—¿Es verdad que Chichi y tú nunca…?

—¿Nunca qué? —dijo Goku después de unos cuántos parpadeos confusos más.

Bulma suspiró de fastidio. ¡Este Goku!, se dijo; ¡nunca se da cuenta de nada! Harta, lo preguntó de una vez:

—Nunca… ¿Nunca se besaron, Goku? ¿Es eso posible? —Bulma perdió el tono discreto; gritaba de indignación—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas besado a tu mujer?! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Tienes años con ella, dos hijos, una nieta ¿y nunca nunca nunca la besaste?!

Goku continuó parpadeando y parpadeando a paso de tortuga. Era como si cada parpadeo hiciera ruido dado lo exasperante que resultaba observarlo; lucía caricaturesco. Sin inmutarse, respondió:

—¿Yo dije eso?

Vegeta, habiéndole dado vuelta la cara a Goku así como su mujer, intervino con su acostumbrado tono rebalsado de antipatía:

—Cuando Trunks besó a Mai para darle la semilla, Kakarotto. ¡Dijiste que nunca la besaste!

Al final, el fastidio fue aquello que exaltó su voz; no le interesaba la vida matrimonial de su rival, pero lo desconcertaba sobremanera con tan extraño comportamiento. Claro que en Vegetasei la gente no se «enamoraba», no como se entendía al amor en la Tierra, lo cual explicaba esa falta de gestos que expresaran algún tipo de sentir, pero… ¡Ah, hasta él había terminado _adecuándose_ a las costumbres terrícolas! Era inadmisible que Kakarotto tuviera, al fin y al cabo, un comportamiento más saiyajin que él, él, ¡él! ¡El príncipe de los saiyajin en persona!

Goku saltó de la silla. Apretando los puños ante su rostro, exclamó:

—¡Claro que nunca la besé!

Vegeta y Bulma refunfuñaron por lo bajo, hartos de los giros de la conversación. Se observaron un instante y Bulma tomó la palabra:

—¡Pero si acabas de decir que nunca dijiste que no la hubieras besado!

Goku se rascó la nuca. Se sentó una vez más.

—¿Cuándo dije eso?

—¡Hace un momento, Goku! —gritó Bulma habiéndose levantado de su silla para confrontar cara a cara a su atolondrado amigo.

—Ah… —Goku bajó los puños y miró el cielo. Su gesto, aniñado para siempre, irritó a los padres de Trunks—. ¡Ya entendí! —Se puso de pie—. ¡Qué tontos son, entendieron cualquier cosa!

¡¿«Tontos»?! Aunque Bulma no sabía sentir el ki, supo que el de su marido acababa de elevarse. Si el ki de ella podía percibirse, seguro que él se lo sentía. Goku, por su parte, se sonrió cual niño que, habiendo hecho una travesura, no comprende que la ha hecho. O sí, pero es demasiado listo como para comprender el punto de vista de los adultos respecto del hecho.

Ah, Goku: un misterio jamás resuelto.

—¡Me refería a que nunca besé a Mai!

Redondos y al piso: Vegeta y Bulma cayeron patas arriba. Goku parpadeó y parpadeó como al inicio.

—¡Kakarotto, eres un insecto! —espetó Vegeta al ponerse de pie.

Éste sonrió, radiante.

—¡Pero si tú preguntaste si nunca lo había hecho! ¡Claro que te respondí que no, Vegeta! ¡¿Cómo iba a besar a Mai si eso está prohibido?!

—¿Cómo que «prohibido»? —preguntó una desconcertada Bulma levantándose del suelo, sujeta del borde de la mesa.

Goku, como dándose aires de comprender todo, y quizá lo hacía más que ellos de alguna extraña forma, respondió riéndose como un muchacho:

—¡Está _prohibido_ juntar tus labios en un beso con una mujer que no sea tu esposa! ¡Eso fue lo primero que me dijo Chichi cuando nos casamos! Es la regla número uno: ella me dijo que yo era apuesto y que debía tener mucho cuidado en romper esa regla, porque si no ya no podría ser mi esposa. ¡Y yo no quería eso! Digo: Chichi cocina tan bien… ¡Adoro la comida de Chichi! Y su carácter: aunque cuando se enfada mucho me da miedo, me gusta cómo es. ¿Está mal no haber besado a Mai, acaso?

Vegeta y Bulma no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Bulma prosiguió:

—¡¿Entonces por qué le preguntaste a Trunks cómo podía juntar sus labios así?!

Goku sonrió con la boca abierta. O era el idiota más idiota de la historia de los idiotas o era el genio más sublime que hubiera pisado el universo. Probablemente, considerando su talento innato para la batalla, era lo segundo.

—¡Pues porque Trunks dijo que Mai y él no tenían ese tipo de relación! ¡¿Acaso se puede besar a alguien con quien no se esté casado?! ¡Vaya, no sabía! Ahora entiendo qué era lo que hacían Gohan y Videl tras los árboles en Paoz luego de la batalla con Majin Buu… ¡Nunca entendí para qué se escondían tanto!

Vegeta y Bulma parpadearon y parpadearon justo como Goku lo había hecho antes, anonadados: había ganado esta batalla hecha charla con un argumento lo suficientemente convincente que no dejaba a lugar a dudas, que les hacía entender que él no había entendido mal, sino ellos. ¡Ellos, maldita sea! Se odiaron profundamente y a Kakarotto aún más.

Goku, sin dejar nunca de lado la sonrisa, siguió:

—¡Por eso les digo que entendieron mal! Lo que dije fue que nunca había besado a Mai, es decir a una mujer que no es mi esposa, ¡y que yo esté casado no tiene nada que ver! No es como si estar casado con una te habilitara a besar a todas las mujeres… —Hizo una pausa adoptando un semblante pensativo; Vegeta y Bulma no paraban de parpadear como dos dibujos animados—. ¡Claro que he besado a Chichi! Al principio era muy extraño eso de meter la lengua, ¡pero luego aprendí! También aprendí a darle esos otros besos que sólo se les da a las esposas, ya saben: en el cuello, en los pechos, entre las piernas… ¡Ese último es el que más le gusta a Chichi! —Se rascó la nariz, orgulloso de sí mismo—. ¿Tú le haces eso a Bulma, Vegeta? ¿Y Trunks se lo hace a Mai aunque no sea su esposa? —Se alarmó—. ¡¿Entonces Gohan se lo hacía a Videl antes de casarse?! ¡AH! —Apretó los puños—. ¡¿Entonces yo le puedo dar esos besos a Mai, a Videl y a Bulma aunque no sean mis esposas?! ¡Vaya! Aunque me daría un poco de pena ya que lo hacen ustedes también. —Al terminar, se rascaba la mejilla con un índice.

Lo siguiente se dio por inercia: Bulma levantó el puño y golpeó a Goku, quien cayó al suelo por lo desprevenido que lo había tomado el golpe. Vegeta se fue con rojo en las mejillas y la indignación tatuada en el rostro. Goku lloró sujetándose el chichón en la cabeza mientras Bulma gritaba sin parar:

—¡Eres un tonto!

O un genio demasiado inmenso e incomprensible para ese mundo.

Y el otro.

Y este.

Y todos.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Ja! Una ocurrencia que tuve anoche. Sigo odiando el diálogo que se dio entre Goku y Vegeta en el capítulo 60 de_ Super _, así que quise jugar con la ambigüedad y formar un head-canon propio que hiciera juego con mi perspectiva como fan de Goku y Chichi. A Goku, respecto de su IC, lo quise promediar entre_ Super _y_ Z _. Espero no me haya quedado tan mal._

 _Se lo dedico a_ _ **Akadiane**_ _, porque la amo. n.n_

 _¡Espero les guste! Es la primerísima vez en mi vida que hago un fic cómico. ¡No me maten! Tenedme paciencia, por favor. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

 _Abrazo inmenso. Nos leemos en otro fic._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
